Mistletoe in My Hat
by Dark Qiviut
Summary: At the sight of Davis and Kari talking together, T.K. wants to be in the middle. T.K. wants to be involved in their business and turn their worlds upside down. So, he creates a simple plan to rock their world. And, by accident, his own world, too.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Digimon is copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo and produced by Toei Animation, Bandai, and Disney. The plot is all I own, and no profit is being distributed in any way through this story._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ This is my first Christmas fanfic ever, and I hope you like it and enjoy it as much as I did writing it._

* * *

**Mistletoe in My Hat**

There they go again. Davis and Kari are talking to each other by one of the tables again. Their voices are soft – very soft – so I can't hear them well. From what I _do_ hear, though, it's more a friendly conversation. Just two people talking to each other like all of my other friends here.

Nothing's happening…yet, but I suspect something among them. I'm very sure what it is, and I want to interfere. I want to be in the middle. I want to butt in between 'em and make their worlds upside down.

But how can I do that?

Wait.

There _is_ something.

Now I need to get it and make a plan.

* * *

Wearing a glittering black dress that extended to her knees, Kari sat on the couch near the coffee table with a glass of mineral water in her right hand. Her hair was a little longer than normal, with it reaching down to her neck, and she no longer had that bang that hung in front of her face, so there was no need for her to utilize that hairclip. 

Davis was sitting on the other couch beside her. His hair was still spiky, although it was shorter and not as bushy. His attire consisted of a blue long-sleeve shirt followed by khaki pants that was supported by a black leather belt. Missing were his goggles, as he felt wearing them was extremely inappropriate for the party and his friends, which ranged from his fellow DigiDestined and Digimon to his sister to his other classmates.

"This is a great party you have here, Davis," said Kari after she sipped some water.

"Eh, it's not much," said Davis. "More like a simple gathering, really."

"Still, I'm glad you invited everyone to come," said Kari and looked around. "I'm really happy to see the whole group together again for this Christmas. You miss seeing everyone together, too, don't you, Davis?"

The DigiDestined of the DigiEggs of Courage and Friendship eyed the room. There, they ranged from the usual: Tai and Matt, Yolei and Ken, Veemon and Patamon, and Mimi and Michael; to the unusual: Armadillomon and Betamon, Joe and Sonya, Wormmon and Yuri, Sora and Catherine, and Derek and Cody.

"Yeah," he replied at last, turning back to Kari, "now that ya mention it, I've missed it, too."

Kari drank a little more. "Seeing our friends talk really reminds me of when we were little."

"Like me being jealous of T.K. for a little while?"

"Well…" a sweat drop hung behind the female's head, "…you can say that."

An "Uh-huh" from Davis followed. Perhaps that was not something he should have said, especially in front of his friends (even though they could not hear him), especially in front of _Kari_…especially at _his_ party.

Oh, well. What was done was done, and nothing could make him change what he had just said.

"So, Kari," he resumed, changing the subject, "anything I can give you?"

"I don't know what I can have, to be honest with you," replied Kari.

"Well, we do have some sweet chocolate cake at the counter over there," said Davis, straightening his back a little and pointing at the kitchen with his left thumb.

Kari gave it some thought.

"Maybe a small slice," she decided, her voice uncertain. "And maybe a glass of milk, too."

"Comin' right up!"

* * *

I see them again, and now they're separating. Fantastic. Now's the chance to be in their business and make their world a little busier than usual. It'll soon be time to give them a day or two they'll _never_ forget. 

Hold up. Davis is coming.

Time to put it behind my back.

"Hey, T.K.," I hear him say, his smile existent. "Liked the punch Mom and I made?"

"Mm-hmm," I reply with a hum. "I especially loved the pomegranate flavor you added in there."

Davis shrugs slightly. "Pomegranate's something our family really loves, and Mom and I thought it'd be a great idea to add some in there." He rubs his finger across his nose. "I'm very glad to hear that other people like it as much as we do."

"If it's possible, maybe you can ask the people at 'Iron Chef' to use pomegranate as a secret ingredient."

Davis taps a finger on his chin. "Ya know, that's not a bad idea," he says. "I'll e-mail 'em and ask one day. Ya want more?"

I shake my head and reply, "No thanks."

He shrugs again, his smile evident, and enters the kitchen, and I follow with a straight face. How foolish of them to think that they can be together! There's no way will they be able to be with each other. Not without _me_ being involved.

And if they're _close_ to being together…well, will they be in for a surprise.

* * *

A slice of chocolate cake in one hand and a glass of milk in the other, Davis walked out of the kitchen, passed T.K. with a wink, and approached Kari again. 

"Here ya go, Kari," he said the moment he arrived on her side. "A slice of chocolate cake and a glass of milk, guaranteed to make a girl of his dreams happy."

He placed the cup and plate down gently, and as he said his second sentence, he put his left hand behind his back and made a horizontal wave with his other, similar to what a waiter would do when presenting a table to his guests.

Kari giggled at the impersonation and briefly toyed a strand of her hair with her right hand. _"Sixteen years old and still acts like a kid."_

With her left hand, she grabbed the slice, used the other hand to split it in two, and placed one of the halves into her tiny mouth. When she swallowed the cake slice, she made a pleasant hum.

"It's very good, Davis," she said, smiling.

"Thanks," he said and sat back down on the other couch. "Anything to make my guests happy…especially you, Kari."

Kari's cheeks colored lightly.

Davis grinned widely.

"You like my compliment, don't ya, Kari?"

Recollecting herself, the DigiDestined of the DigiEgg and Crest of Light nodded.

"Mm-hmm, I did," she said at last. "In fact, I thought it was very sweet of you to say that."

"Eh, it was nothing," said Davis, making a dismissive gesture.

"No, it's not, Davis," Kari said with a shake of her head and looked at him, a smile on her face. "And do you want to know how much I appreciate what you said?"

With a half-uncertain look on his face, he nodded.

At the response, Kari got up from her couch and sat down on his right. Then, she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and kissed him softly on the lips.

The male Motomiya jumped internally at her actions. Kari's sudden response forced him to keep his eyes open and not relax in the warmth and comfort she provided to him. Still…he could not help but appreciate the unexpected Christmas present he was given. Not to mention _she_ kissed _him_ instead of the other way around. So, who could blame him for being so shocked by her response?

In what felt like an eternity, she pulled away, and they looked at each other while panting a little harder than normal. Neither said anything, until Kari mouthed out one word: "Wow."

"…Wow…indeed…" Davis agreed. "…That was the best chocolate cake I've had in a while."

Kari laughed. "Thank you, and the pomegranate tasted great, too."

Davis thanked her, and then, something popped in his mind.

"What caused you to kiss me, Kari?"

The female DigiDestined's smile stained.

"Look above you."

Indeed, he did.

Above him was mistletoe, and small gold bells were attached to it.

And then…he saw something else.

It was a string attached to the end of the mistletoe!

"Merry Christmas, Davis and Kari!"

The lovebirds gasped: That voice was familiar.

_Very_ familiar.

And it was _laughing_.

Appearing out of the shadows and behind the couch was T.K., who held a fishing pole in his left hand and had a huge, cunning grin on his face.

"T.K.!" they exclaimed.

The DigiDestined of Hope nearly strained himself from not hysterically laughing at the sight before him. "I was expecting you two to be together sooner or later. I'm just very surprised it took so long for that to happen."

"Well, I'm very glad we are together," said Kari proudly. "Thank you, T.K., for making that happen."

"You're welcome," he replied, winding up the pole.

"Honestly, T.K., for a minute or to, I thought you were gonna ambush us because we ended up being together," Davis interjected.

T.K. leaned an elbow on the couch. "If I did _that_, then why am I DigiDestined?"

"Good point," said Davis.

Just then, a faint ring was heard, and Davis suddenly chuckled.

"T.K.," he said and pointed at the ceiling, "look up."

At once, the DigiDestined of Hope glanced above his hat-covered head.

In someone's hand was mistletoe, and by the direction of the arm, it was on his right.

So, he turned right.

"Hi there, handsome."

June Motomiya leaned her head forward and kissed him briefly on the mouth.

At the sight of T.K.'s blush, Davis and Kari grinned.

"Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, T.K.," chuckled Davis, and Kari nodded in agreement.

June put her hands on her hips and leaned on her left side, showing off that sparkling pink dress that shaped her physique.

"A _sexy_ girlfriend," she corrected.

Everyone at the scene laughed, and even though T.K. blushed deeply, he knew they were right. He was definitely not single anymore.

As a result, he made one final thought before he and June held hands and kissed once more.

"_Mission accomplished."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Although this is written as a Christmas fic, I also wrote this to give a bit of a jab towards Daikari fics that contain or contained T.K.-bashing. I like Daikari, but I'm not that big a fan of character or couple-bashing, so this fic can be seen as a Christmas fic and a semi-response to the bashing. _

_As for the story, what do you think of it? Review to tell me your thoughts on the story.  
_


End file.
